Just tonight
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Draco Malfoy was partly a veela. That was something everyone knew at Durmstrang. But when he transferred to Hogwarts, it was something people had to learn. Started as a oneshot, HPDM, slash. I do not own any of them
1. Chapter 1

Just tonight… 

Draco Malfoy was partly a veela. That was something everyone knew. He had charmed others even as a small boy: he could remember something about a small boy with black hair who kissed him in the age of five. They had been friends all their life, but soon after that, they never met again. Draco never thought about it though: he was sixteen, soon-to-be-seventeen, and he didn't think about friends he had when he was five. The point was, Draco could charm anyone. And at Durmstrang, the school he attended, that was a known fact to all the boys.

Draco didn't like girls. He had never found it exciting to watch the girls at school take a swim in the middle of the night, leaving their clothes on the beach. While the other boys took their clothes and ran away, hoping the girls would run after them, Draco just stayed inside, playing chess or reading. Of course he had a few boyfriends, with his veela-charm he could have anyone he wanted. But then again, what fun was it when they were in some sort of drooling trance? No one said anything when they woke up from the trance, Draco was too popular. Besides, every boy in the whole school had had a crush on the blonde boy with the white skin. And nobody was sure if they were supposed to be happy or sad when they heard that their very own veela was off to another school, to graduate as a wizard.

"What school is this? Durmstrang was so much better," Draco muttered under his breath as they rode up to the school in the vagons without horses. He was sat in a vagon with a chubby boy and a girl who looked like she was nuts: she had something resembling peas in her ears, and she wore huge glasses – without glasses. The chubby boy looked a bit nervous about sitting next to Draco, who was looking as if he was going to kill someone. He had heard a lot about this school though. About the famous headmaster Dumbledoor, who got killed at the school by a teacher named Severus Snape. And that The Dark Lord was killed here, by the so-called Boy Who Lived. Draco wasn't sure what his real name was: his parents knew Severus Snape, that's why he knew his name.

"Y-you went to Durmstrang?" the chubby one dared asking. Draco didn't bother waste his veela-charm on the chubby one; there had to be better baits out there. Draco just sent him a cold glare, before he turned his attention to the castle again.

"Yes fatty, I went to Durmstrang. Shit your panties now, huh?" he said, and the chubby one blushed. The weird looking girl turned her attention to the blonde boy, and raised her eyebrows.

"You must have been neglected as a child. Or you was kidnapped by Kulght. They're creatures that kidnap small kids and twist their brains until they are just some box with nothing but mean things inside." Draco stared at her. What was wrong with the girl? Honestly, who talked about Kulght who kidnapped people? Draco wasn't even sure if there was something called Kulght, or if she was crazy.

"What's your name?" he asked, thinking he had to have her name to keep away from her.

"Luna Lovegood. What's yours?" she asked, looking at him with those big, creepy eyes. Draco could do nothing but stare back, begging for the trip to be over.

"Draco Malfoy. And I wasn't abused by Kulght or whatever you called them." Lovegood blinked.

"You don't look human to me," she said, still staring at him. _I will have to kill her if she doesn't stop staring at me! _Draco thought, freaking out.

"I'm partly veela." People could might as well get used to it, he used his veela charm whenever he needed something to be done. Lovegood smiled.

"Oh, I have never met someone partly veela before. Oh, yes, I have. She was beautiful, but she's married to Ginny's brother, I think," she said dreamly, and Draco nodded slowly. When the vagon stopped, he couldn't get out fast enough. He fixed his robes, before he hurried up the stairs, and into the castle. He stopped and looked around, sighing. It had finally stopped raining, but Draco guessed it'd start up again soon. He was just glad he was safe, warm and dry. He was just going to take a step forward, when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him several meters to the side. He was just about to open his mouth and shout at the person, when he heard a splooshing-sound, and a waterballoon hit the spot he was a few seconds ago. Draco turned around and looked surprised at the black-haired boy who had saved him.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" he said, demanding an answer. If asking him wasn't enough, Draco'd just turn on his veela-charm, and…

"You'll get used to it, just watch up for the poltergeist," he giggled, and pointed at a silly looking ghost in the ceiling. Draco furred his brows, before he looked back at his saviour.

"Oh. Thank you, I guess," he said, looking at the two behind the black haired boy. It was a tall boy with bright red hair, holding onto a smaller girl with bushy hair and a huge smile. Draco huffed. They looked so… sappy. He looked at the dark haired boy, who just pulled his shoulders.

"I am Harry Potter, by the way," he said, smiling at him. Draco smiled back, turning on some of his veela charm.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, and was just going to ask him something, when the redhead shrieked.

"Bloody hell, you're a veela!" he said, and smacked his hands over his eyes. The girl just sighed, and looked at Draco.

"You must excuse Ron, he's a bit fanatic. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she smiled, and Draco nodded.

"Well, he's right, I've got veela blood in my vains. But no need to worry, I'm not going to molest him." Granger laughed, and so did the Potter guy. Draco just sighed. He was definetly not going to hang around these people: way too sappy for his taste.

"Well, I'll be going now," he said calmly, before he slipped away, following the crowd into a large hall. Draco pulled his shoulders, and was just about to walk over to a table to sit down, when someone grabbed his arm.

"Young man, you're new here, aren't you? Well, you have to be chosen, so you just wait together with the kids," an old lady said, and Draco wanted to sneer at her. Instead, he wriggled his arm free, and smiled at her.

"Okay, ma'am." Then he walked over to the small kids who was standing on a line, talking in whispers. Draco rolled his eyes at the small, silly kids. When he was at their age, he was silent, cold, and used his veela charm to get people to do things for him. He stood calmly and waited for something to happen, and then a small, chubby man walked over to a chair with a hat on. The hat sang some silly song that made everyone clap their hands and Draco to roll his eyes, before the little man cleared his throat.

"Okay, everyone! Listen! Aalva, Arin," he said, and a small boy with huge eyes came stumbling up, and put the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed, and Draco smirked. _So that's how it works. Hm, wish I knew more about the houses…_

"Malfoy, Draco!" the man screamed, several minutes after. Draco had noticed that only a few people was chosen for Slytherin, and all the other houses looked at the two who had been chosen for the silver and green table like they were doomed. Draco walked up to the chair, and made a face when he had to put the filthy, old hat on top of his long, blonde hair… but the hat was barely on, before a voice giggled into his ear.

"This is not a hard choice, Slytherin!" Draco knew that the last word was screamed out loud, and he smirked. _Slytherin it is, then._

"So the Boy Who Lived, his name is Harry Potter?" Draco asked, surprised. Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes.

"Yes, are you slow?" he said dryly, and Draco shot him a deadly glare. Even though he was going to snap at these people sooner or later, he was glad he came here. At least people was like himself around here. Draco sighed, and folded his arms behind his head, and slowly layed down on the sofa, closing his eyes. He didn't like the dungeons, though. It was too dark and too clammy for his taste. He had more of a modern taste, with large, open rooms with a lot of windows. He had never liked the school building at Durmstrang: it was just like this. What was it with "dark" people and their dark places? They weren't rats, they didn't have to hide in the darkness.

"I don't like this room. It's too dark, and too much decorations," Draco said, and Zabini groaned.

"So get the fuck out of here! You're not forced to stay inside the common room all the time. But I warn you: Slytherins are different from the others. And for Merlin's sake, keep away from the Gryffindors! That means Harry Potter, Weasly and their mudblood friend," Zabini spat, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you mom," he said dryly, and got up, "but I think I'll manage just fine. I'll take a walk among the living." And with that, he left the room. He walked upstairs, and leaned against a wall. Being a veela, he needed human contact quite often, and now it was a long time since he had touched someone. Only that Potter guy, but he didn't touch his skin… Draco needed human contact, and he needed it now. He couldn't molest someone in his house, they'd spread it all around the school. No, he had to find someone who could feel guilty afterwards, someone who was sappy enough…

"Hermione, I'll be fine, trust me!" someone shouted, and Draco's head jerked up. He looked to his left, and saw no one else than Potter come running. _Maybe…_ Draco kept on supporting his back against the wall, bowing his head and letting the exhaustion take over his body. He could work normal for a couple of days, but if Potter had some sort of hero complex, this could do the trick… and as he thought, Potter slowed down when he saw him.

"Malfoy? Uh, are you all right?" he asked, a bit unsure. Draco nodded, but didn't look up.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Thanks for your concern," he said, barely audible. And of course, Potter wasn't going to let him go with that. He came closer, bending down to see the blonde's face.

"You don't look all right. You look pale. I mean, you're pale, but you look paler," he ended lamely. Draco looked him in the eyes, and tried not to groan at his stupidity.

"It's nothing. It's just…" he sighed, pretending to be embarrassed. He was a veela for Merlin's sake, he couldn't get embarrassed that easily! Potter stared at him with a pair of awfully green eyes.

"… just?" he said, nudging Draco's shoulder gently. Draco's heart skipped a beat, and he shook himself mentally. _This is what happens when you go too long without human touch. You get over-excited, _he told himself, gritting his teeth. Then he sighed, creating a dramatic mood.

"Well, since I'm partly veela, I need to feel human skin on my skin. If I don't get that, I get sick. But it's nothing, I'm sure I can convince one of my housemates to hold my hand or something," he said ironicly. Potter bit his lip, and Draco smirked to himself. There. Potter would have a hard time pushing away the hero in himself and don't let Draco touch him. He waited for a while, then he sighed again.

"Oh well, I have to go outside for a little while. Need some fresh air…" He started walking, then someone grabbed his shirt, pulling him with them. Draco smirked. He had him. He had Potter around is pinky finger.

"Come here," Potter mumbled, and pulled Draco with him inside a small room, locking the door behind them. The dark haired boy couldn't look at the other one, he just tripped nervously from foot to foot.

"P-Harry, what is it?" Draco asked friendly. This was going just the way he planned.

"How much… human skin do you need to touch?" he said hastily, and Draco smirked out in the darkness.

"Depends. The more I get, the longer it'll last… how come?" he asked innocently, and then he felt someone grab his hand, and a pleasant feeling filled him. He sighed happily. It was like when you get something to drink, after walking around in the desert without water for a month. Draco hungrily grabbed Potter's hand with both of his own, and ran his fingers up his arm a couple of times. Then he quickly moved closer, and slipped his hands under Potter's shirt. Potter gasped at the touch, and Draco smirked. Damn, this boy wasn't used to anything resembling human contact. _Oh well, I'm going to change that,_ he thought, giggling silently. Then he pulled away his hands to pull off his own shirt, before he quickly dragged Potter's shirt off him, so that he could feel Potter's warm skin on his. An animal-like sneer escaped the blonde's lips, and the licked the sensitive skin on Potter's tanned neck. The latter gasped again, and gripped Draco's shoulders to steady himself. Draco grinned, nibbling on Potter's neck, leaving small marks. It had been far too long, that was why he was so… fierce, he convinced himself. It had nothing to do with Potter's wonderful, tanned body, with muscles and scars… he growled, and digged his nails into the dark haired boy's back, making him whine. But he didn't pull away. Instead, he digged his nails into Draco's shoulders as a response.

"Now, now, Potter, calm down. You're making me blush," Draco sneered into his neck, and Potter huffed.

"Not so polite now, _Malfoy?_" he mumbled, dragging his nails down Draco's back. Draco cursed silently, the boy had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't tease a veela like this, it could cost him very much. Draco sneered again, and pushed him against the wall, now drawing blood with his nails. Potter just growled, and dug his nails deeper into Draco's back. _So he likes it rough, _Draco thought with a grin, and bit down hard on Potter's neck, almost taking a bite of his flesh.

"Ouch, Malfoy!" Potter shrieked loudly, but he still didn't push him away. Draco knew that he had to stop now, or he'd do something very stupid. Potter was so shagable with his shriekes and gasps, and the fact that he liked to be handled rough… none of the other lovers Draco had was like that, they had all complained about him being rough. _And at that time, I wasn't half as rough as I am now._ He quickly bit down on Potter's neck again, before he stepped back, grabbed his shirt and got dressed. Potter was panting and leaning against the wall, his face held a mixture of pain and lust. Draco studied him, slowly allowing his eyes to slip up and down the tanned body, smirking.

"Don't get carried away, Potter. This was just for tonight…" And with that, Draco turned around and walked outside.

That night kept Draco from sickness for a couple of months. But at the end of November, Draco had to skip classes because he was too sick to get out of bed. He touched people, very well, but not… not enough to satisfy himself. But it was worse now. He had never experienced being this sick, and just after a couple of months! He groaned as he stumbled his way into the common room, and then on to the bathroom. He had to puke. He bent over the toilet, just in time. He was just about to hurry and brush away his hair before he puked again, when someone collected all of it, and held it behind his head. Draco was grateful, and sent a silent thanks to whoever it was holding his hair. He finished puking, and collapsed into the wall, groaning and closing his eyes. The person who held his hair, washed his face with a wet cloth, and sat down next to him. Draco opened his eyes, expecting to find Pansy, who was now some sort of sister for him, or Blaise, who from time to time got a taste of his veela-charm. Instead, he stared into a pair of worried, green eyes behind round glasses. Draco sighed, and closed his eyes again. Potter. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not. But when Potter bent down and picked him up, holding him close to his body, he knew he was glad. He got the same feeling he had felt the first night at Hogwarts, the feeling of finally getting water after spending days and days in the desert. He sighed, and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. Potter walked into the commonroom, where he stopped.

"Uh, where do you sleep?" he said, looking around. Draco raised a tired hand, and pointed at the stairs leading up to where he was sleeping. Potter turned around, and walked up the stairs, panting slightly. Draco slipped his arm around Potter's neck to steady himself.

"Which bed is yours?" Potter mumbled when they got into the room, and Draco pointed at the bed next to the window. Potter dropped the blonde down on the bed, before he looked at him, angry.

"What?" Draco mumbled, not quite sure why the dark haired boy was mad. Had he done anything wrong? Excpet molesting him in a dark room, but Potter hadn't said anything about that earlier…

"You idiot. You choose to die away instead of asking me again?" he said, barely audible. Draco didn't answer this. Instead, he turned around, showing Potter his back. The latter sighed frustrated, and then Draco heard some moving, before the bed shifted, as Potter slipped into it, creeping closer. Draco sighed, and closed his eyes. He knew it was going to make him well again if Potter was close for a while, but then again, he could hardly hold back when they were in a dirty, small room. How the heck was he supposed to hold back when they were in a bed – together? But when he felt Potters warm skin on his cold, needy body, all those thoughts vanished. Instead, he turned around, and cuddled up into his arms, sighing happily.

"So you know how to cuddle?" Potter mused, and Draco snorted.

"Yes, when I'm six and exhaused." Potter groaned, and pulled the blonde closer, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Draco felt his energy come back, and he slipped his hands over Potter's naked back, while drawing in the scent of him. Such sweet scent… he licked his neck gently, making him moan.

"I'm not sure if I prefer you being gentle or rough," Potter mumbled, and Draco wrapped his legs around Potter's waist, determined to get as close as possible. Just the sound of Potter's voice… it was so strange, yet very familiar. He wondered if maybe they'd met before.

"Who are you? I know your name, I know that you are The Boy Who Lived, and I know you like it rough." Potter blushed visibly at the last part.

"What more is there to know?" he mumbled, and Draco sighed. Merlin, this boy was really stupid.

"Well, you've already told me one thing. You're stupid. Tell me about your family. Tell me about your life. I'm bored." Potter groaned, and pinched his neck gently.

"Well, my parents got killed when I was five. Before that, I was like eveyone else. If you look away from the fact that I was kissing my best friend at that time. Anyway, we used to hang out with this family, but they just… vanished after Voldemort killed my family. So I had to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin, who by the way is scared to death of me. Anyways, I'll move soon enough, with Voldemort dead and all that shit, I'm safer outside Privet Drive." Draco was staring at his neck. Kissed his best friend… his best friend kissed him when he was five. A boy with pitch black hair, living in Godrics Hollow.

"Where did you and your parents live? Any chance you'll be moving back to that place?" Potter stroke his back slowly.

"Godrics Hollow. And I'm not quite sure. Bad memories and such. I went there last year, and that almost resulted in my death. Not too pleasant." Draco sighed, and wrapped himself tighter around the other boy. So it was him… but no way if he could tell him. He certainly didn't have a good life with the muggles, and he might feel like they abandoned him. But they had to go in hiding, things were getting heated around the Dark Lord. Draco went to school as usual, while his parents opened a private business, not working for anyone in particular. That way, no one could say they had chosen which side they were on. So when Potter killed the Dark Lord, they could just smile sweetly and tell everyone that they were on the "good" side. Easy as pie. Draco didn't feel sick anymore, his stomach was back on track, and his head wasn't spinning in a dizzy haze. Quite the opposite, he felt alive and lustful. He slipped his hands down the dark haired boy's body, attaching his lips and tounge with Potter's neck. He bit down carefully, he had scars from the last time they met. Potter sighed, and leaned his head back, exposing the tanned flesh on his neck. Draco groaned, almost like an animal, and hungrily licked and kissed the skin. But Potter wasn't going to let himself be manhandled this time: he rolled Draco over on his back, and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck forcefully. He went on like that for a while, kissing his collarbone, jawline, neck, ears… then Draco decided he needed more, and grabbed Potter's hair, and pulled him in for a real kiss. His lips was smooth and warm, and Draco pressed his tounge against Potter's bottom lip, trying to make him part his wonderous lips… when he finally did, he slipped his tounge inside, and carefully licked every part of his mouth, feeling the sweet taste of chocolate on his tounge.

"Mmm," Potter mumbled into the kiss, obviously enjoying himself. Draco broke the kiss for a little while, taking his time to lick his own lips, taking in the taste of the other boy. _This I could get used to,_ he mused to himself, before he re-connected his lips with Potter's. The latter roamed his hands all over Draco's body, pinning him to the bed, but still letting his hands be free. After all, that was why they did this. Or was it? Draco wasn't sure anymore, he just enjoyed it when it happened. He couldn't stop touching his skin, it was so soft, so warm and tanned… Draco traced the muscles on Potter's back, down his spine, and to his waistband… there he stopped. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to want this! Only if… no, it couldn't be. Potter? His mate? No fucking way… Potter broke their kiss again, and put his mouth on Draco's neck, biting down. The blonde cried out, grabbing whatever he could reach – which proved to be Potter's tanned back – while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. _Fuck, that was…_

"Potter?" Draco said through gritted teeth. Potter stopped, and looked at him. His eyes was half closed, and he was panting. _Merlin…_

"Yes?" he mumbled, studying his face. Then his eyes slipped downwards, over his white neck, chest, stomach… Draco placed a finger under his chin, and lifted his head.

"I'm up here. Potter, I get it if you want to run for the hills now. I won't blame you. But… damn, I think you're my mate." Potter's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Draco sighed, and gritted his teeth. This was it. Damn, why Potter? Why not some random dude? Someone who'd fall for his veela charm, easy as pie. When Potter didn't react anymore, he just hoovered over Draco, staring at him with open mouth and huge eyes, Draco sighed, and turned away to hide his bitter tears. He tried to push Potter off so that he could crawl out of the bed, but Potter grabbed his hands, and pinned him down to the bed. Draco felt his heart beat faster. Was Potter going to kill him? Draco didn't know Potter very well, he didn't know how he reacted to things like this. But what Draco _didn't_ expect, was what happened next. Potter wrapped his arms around Draco, and hid his face in the crook of his neck, breathing silently. Draco stared surprised at the dark haired boy lying on top of him, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Potter?" he mumbled, his heart picking up an even faster pace.

"You veelas die if you don't get to be around your mate, isn't that right?" he mumbled, and Draco sighed. He didn't want Potter to do this because he had to.

"Yes, we will, eventually. But I can live with just a small touch every now and then. You don't have to… to be this close for me to survive," Draco murmured back, closing his eyes. Potter just curled up on top of him, kissing his neck very, very gently.

"I don't mind being this close to you," he whispered, and let his hands travel over the milky white skin on Draco's chest and stomach. Draco moaned, and wrapped his legs around Potter's waist.

"Damn, Potter…" Draco whispered, and gasped as he felt Potter's lips around his nipple, playing gently with it. Then he kissed his way downwards, over his navel, down, down… Draco felt his boxers being removed, and he gasped, tensing his back against the touch. Then Potter removed his own boxers, his erection rubbing against Draco's, who moaned loudly. Potter was again on top of him, their lips meeting in a smoldering kiss, both fighting for dominance. But when Draco felt a finger nudge his entrance, he broke the wonderful kiss, and stared at Potter.

"Potter… if we have sex, we'll be bound together forever. No escaping. It won't only be me who dies if we were to stay apart for too long, you'll die too. Being connected with a veela and such… no fun," he mumbled, and Potter kissed him again, very, very gentle. Then he slipped his fingers inside Draco, who screamed out against the touch. Potter smirked, and nibbled on Draco's bottom lip.

"Does that answer your question?" he mumbled, and Draco nodded, grabbing Potter's hair and kissed him forcefully. The latter slowly moved his finger in and out, before adding another.

"Potter, Harry, dammit…" Draco rambled, sweat forming on his forehead. Potter giggled, and inserted a third finger. Draco gasped out, a light pain shooting up his back, and he moved against the boy lying on top of him, begging him to go on. The darked haired boy hastily slipped out his fingers, and sat up on his knees, stroking Draco's stomach and chest carefully, not wanting to let go. Then he spat in one of his hands, and stroked the salvia over his erection. Draco moaned at the sight of Potter touching himself, and buckled his hips up. Potter giggled, and held him down, before he slowly pushed in. Draco screamed out, gripping the sheets and clenching his muscles. It was painful, but yet pleasurefilled… Potter gasped loudly when he felt Draco's muscles clench around him, and he pushed further in, until he filled Draco completely. Then something quite out of the ordinary happened: blue sparks flew around them, and something inside Draco suddenly felt right… yes, Potter inside him felt very right, but it was something else, something in his heart. It was as if he finally found the missing piece.

"Bloody shit," Potter said, his voice tight as he looked at the blue sparks, eyes huge. Draco moaned, and grabbed his shoulders, digging his nails forcefully into the skin.

"Potter, damn it, move," he panted, buckling his hips upwards. Potter gasped again, and pulled back, before he slammed into Draco's hips again, moaning loudly. Draco moaned with him, and matched his movements with the dark haired boy's trusts.

"Harder," he said quickly, and Potter obeyed, slamming into him again and again. Then he grabbed the blonde's neglected erection, and started pumping up and down, trying to make him climaxe.

"You're so bloody tight," Potter rambled, placing sloppy kisses all over Draco's neck, enjoying the taste of him. Draco moaned, and digged his nails deeper into Potter's skin, studying the tanned body that was moving over him. He couldn't get enough of the sight, and wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him close. It was so god damn good to be this close to him. Feeling the heat from his breath hit his neck, feeling his body move against Draco's, feeling him inside him, his hands over his body… Draco clenched him tighter and tensed his back as he came, clenching his muscles as well. A few seconds later, he was filled with a warm, tingeling feeling as Potter came too. He collapsed over the blonde, panting and shaking like hell. Draco was exhausted too, and soothed down the other boy by running his hand through his hair. He pulled out, and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, cleaning up the mess between them with a quick spell. Draco sighed, and wrapped his feet around Potter's waist again, snuggling up against his chest.

"So… now we're bounded," Potter mumbled, running his hands through Draco's long, silky hair. Draco sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Yes. We're bounded." Potter kissed his temple, and Draco was sure he had closed his eyes too.

"Feels good," he mumbled, half asleep already. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around Draco's body, one hand stroking up and down. Draco jawned, and nodded.

"Yes," he mumbled, feeling dizzy. Oh, how he wished to stay like this forever. But soon, they had to go back to their lives again, but this time, they'd be a couple. But Draco still had to share his wonderful, dark-haired hero with the rest of the world. But tonight, he was only Draco's. _Just tonight…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now, people did ask for some more chapters

**A/N: Now, people did ask for some more chapters? Well, here it goes! I'd like do dedicate this chapter to for giving me really good ideas! And thanks to all of those who reviewed, and to all of those who gave me ideas! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have written more chapters. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Of course I own Harry Potter! I have all the books, both in Norwegian and in English, I own posters and keychains, and a lot of pictures! Wait, doesn't that mean I own them? Ah, fuck it. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the persons in the books. sulk**

Draco stroke one long, slender finger over Potter's tanned chest. The latter sighed in his sleep, and scooted closer to his blonde lover. Draco smirked slowly, wrapping his arms around Potter's waist. He let his lips do some magic with the dark haired boys skin, until he heard a groan and felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You ready for another go?" Draco murmured against his lover's tanned skin, and he heard the boy laugh.

"No 'good morning'?" he teased, and Draco sat up, staring into his green eyes. Then he bent forwards and pressed his lips against Potter's.

"Good morning. Now are you ready for some more?" he asked, and Potter laughed again, sitting up.

"Can't. Classes." Draco groaned, and leaned his head on his lover's tanned shoulder. Potter kissed him lightly at the top of his head, and sighed.

"I hate classes." Potter sighed again, then he pushed the blonde carefully away. He slipped out of the bed, found his boxers, and started to pull them on. Draco quickly grabbed the tanned ass in front of him, and Potter jumped at the touch. Then he turned around, and rolled his eyes at the blonde, before he stepped away, so that Draco couldn't reach him from the bed. Draco gave him an evil glare, before he layed back on the bed, and pushed away the sheets. He stroked his hands over his own chest, sighing and closing his eyes. Potter stopped his movements, and looked at the blonde on the bed. Draco moaned, and lifted his hips off the sheets. He could hear a glum moan, and then someone fell to their knees in front of him. Potter's hand felt warm against his semi-erection as he pumped slowly up and down.

"Thought you said you had classes," Draco mumbled, placing one hand behind his head and resting the other one just above his own bellybutton.

"Like anyone can resist you when you turn on your charm," Potter mumbled, and licked Draco's erection carefully. The latter let out a moan, and tried to find Potter's hair so that he could pull it. But the brunette pulled away, and poked his tigh.

"Potter, stop teasing and just do it already," Draco hissed, and opened his eyes to look at the boy in-between his knees. Potter just smirked, and licked Draco's tigh, making the blonde squirm and sit up.

"Potter, seriously!" he shouted, and Potter obeyed, almost swallowing the rock-hard limb whole. Draco felt his knees shake, and wondered how anyone could make _him_ feel like that. It was he who was supposed to make other people shake and beg, not the other way around! A hand was travelling up his stomach and towards his chest, and Draco closed his eyes again. He pushed his hips up, and deserved a gagging sound from the brunette. He smirked, pleased that he still was in some sort of control. But then two hands was placed on his hips, and he was held down. He was really annoyed by the lack of control, but at the same time, he was unbelieveable turned on by the whole thing.

"Potter," he mumbled, and fell back on the bed. He was so close to coming, so close… Potter bit down lightly, and sucked his cheeks in, creating a vacuum that was unbearable. Draco bit his lips, and tried to push his hips up as he spilled all of his seeds into Potter's throat. The brunette gagged a little, but swallowed it all. He licked him clean, before he stood up and kissed the exhausted Draco.

"Now I gotta go," he said softly, pulled on his pants, grabbed his shirt, and hurried out the door before Draco could have the chance to recover.

"You're feeling better, Malfoy?" the teacher asked, and Draco nodded, stopping in the door. His eyes swooped across the room, and paused when he found Potter's green eyes. He smirked to himself, before he found a seat in the front, which was quite far away from Potter. He wanted to see if he could make Potter crave for more, just by sending some veela-charm in his direction. But that was dangerous, too. It could hit someone else, and he'd have someone he really didn't want on his back. He turned his attention to the teacher, and tried to make his brain collect the information she was giving them. But it was hard; all he could think about, was Potter's wonderful mouth.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?" the teacher repeated, and Draco snapped out of his thoughts, looking the teacher in the eyes.

"Hmm?" he asked, and the woman sighed, rubbing a hand over her eyes. For some reason, Draco didn't think that he had the real answer.

"Have you even payed attention to a single word I've been saying?" she said tiredly, and Draco shook his head. He could at least be honest with her.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." The teacher eyed him up and down, and raised an eyebrow.

"What you're doing during night-time, is none of my business. As long as you're doing it somewhere you're allowed to be." Draco smirked, and stroke away his ponytail from his shoulder.

"Yes, professor."

"Longbottom? Longbottom, can I talk to you for a second?" Draco said, grabbing the chubby boy's arm. Longbottom spun around, and Draco could see sweat forming on his forehead. Damn, this boy was really anxious.

"Y-yes, s-s-sure," he stuttered, sounding like a parrot with A.D.D. Draco resisted the urge to groan loudly and just walk away, and tried to smile at the nervous Gryffindor.

"Look, I need some help. You see, I suck at herbology, but I heard you're quite good." Longbottom seemed to relax now, but he still looked like a scared rabitt.

"Yes, I'm quite good. What do you need help for?" he asked, somewhat surprised, and Draco just had to roll his eyes.

"I just told you I suck at it, right? What more answer do you need?" he sneered, expecting Longbottom to back away. Instead, he furred his brow, and looked at him.

"Is it hard for you to be nice for longer than two seconds at a time, Malfoy?" he asked, making Draco start thinking about Potter, and he had to smirk a little.

"I'm not the person to be nice. Now, will you help me or not?" he asked, and Longbottom sighed.

"Sure, I'll help." Draco smiled at him – a real smile this time – and found a piece of paper in his man-purse.

"I need this, but I don't know where to get it or how to get it." Longbottom looked at the information about the plant, and nodded.

"I know where to get it. Just give me a couple of weeks." Draco nodded, grateful.

"Thanks, Longbottom." Longbottom looked at him, and surprisingly, he gave away a smirk.

"No problem, Malfoy."

It was time for dinner. Draco made his way towards the Slytherin table, but before he could reach it, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Draco smirked to himself, thinking that it was his lover who wanted some closeness. He spun around, and jumped in surprise. A total random person was staring at him, the familiar empty look in his eyes. Draco groaned, and backed away. The person followed.

"Hey, will you stay away from me?" he said, now starting to get worried. The person just came even closer, and tried his best to get his hands on Draco's slender body.

"I told you to get away, now get the fuck away!" he sneered, completely turning off his veela-charm. But it didn't seem like the person reacted: he just came closer. Suddenly, someone hit the stranger in the head, and his eyes cleared.

"Macmillan, get away from my boyfriend, or I swear I'll kill you." Draco looked at Potter, who looked furious. He was staring at the stranger who tried to molest Draco, who obviously was named MacMillan. Macmillan looked confused, but then his eyes blackened, and he sent Draco a furious glance.

"It's not my fault, Potter! And do you really think a veela can truly love someone? You sure are easy to fool." Potter's cheek flashed red with anger, and Draco looked away. The comment hurt, even though he was a veela, he could love. And he really cared for Potter, even though he didn't know him that well.

"I think I know what a veela can do or not do better than you, Macmillan. Now get lost," Potter sneered, and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Macmillan turned around, and walked away. Draco wanted to go back to the dungeons to work out his feelings there, so he turned around and started walking out of the Great Hall. Potter followed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lovinlgy. When the huge doors closed behind them, Draco leaned into the wall, and sighed.

"You know that what he said isn't true, right?" Draco asked, his voice just a mumble. He had heard Potter say something like that back in the Great Hall, but he needed to hear it from him himself. Potter wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, and kissed his forehead lightly, before he pressed himself against the blonde. Draco rested his head on the brunettes shoulder, and sighed.

"Yes, I know that. He doesn't know anything about you: he has no right to judge you the way he did. Besides, if he tries to grope you again, I'll throw him off the astronomy tower." Draco giggled, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Potter's neck. No one could make him feel this way, no one but Potter. No one else could make Draco giggle: Malfoy's didn't giggle.

"I think people are a little shocked right now," Potter said, making Draco's nose vibrate. He nodded, making his hair rub against Potters cheek.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked, and Potter pulled away, just to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

"As long as you're with me, I'm okay with almost everything," he said softly, before he embraced him again. Draco hummed softly, and let his hands slip under Potter's shirt to feel his skin. But then the tanned boy pulled away, to Draco's big dismay.

"Why did you do that?" Draco complained, and tried to pull Potter back to him. But he just shook his head, and took a few steps back.

"Because for all I know, I can get hit by your charm, and I'll do you right here. So wait." Draco groaned, but knew he was right. When Draco was kissing his lover, veela-charm poured out from every pore on his body, hitting anyone close to him. And Potter knew it, which ment he didn't only do it because of the charm. So Draco just sighed now, and looked around.

"There's a broom closet over there," he tried, but Potter just shook his head, and started walking.

"No, Draco. Not the broom closet either. Damn it, I did you this morning, and you're still horny?" Draco was now right behind the emerald eyed boy, and wrapped his arms around his waist, purring softly into his ear.

"Yes, I am. Now, let's go to the dorms." But Potter shrugged him off, and smiled at him, shaking his head.

"Draco. Wait." Draco groaned, but gave up. It was no use. If he turned on the veela-charm, Potter'd do him right there, and that wasn't what he wanted. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun if Potter was like a sex doll, drugged down by the charm. Draco walked up to his side, and took his hand, knitting them together.

"Okay, then. I'll wait. But there better be something tonight: if not, I'll use my charm." Potter laughed, and squeezed his hand.

"Deal."

A/N: So, what do you think? Was it good, or did it suck? Cliché or not? Reviews are love, I give out cookies. Or maybe just some coke: it's the only thing I have right now. Constructive critism is welcome, please don't send unexplained flames, ok thanks bye.


	3. I'll be ok

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: And since something happened with the copy/paste function the last time I posted a chapter, and the sentence ended up saying: "And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to for giving me ideas", which doesn't make sence at all. So now, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to someone, and not just " "! So, this chapter is dedicated to Raelin Lupin for giving me wonderful ideas!**

**Disclaimers: Do I have to go through this ever time? --' Well, I don't own them. They'd be doing slashy things if I did.**

Draco made his way towards the prefects bathroom, going as fast as he could. He didn't meet anyone, so when he got there, he slipped inside, and closed the door behind him. He was early, Potter wasn't there. He groaned, disappointed, but started to undress. He might as well be ready for him when he finally came. He placed all of his clothes neatly on a chair, and walked over to the pool-big bathtub, and started turning on the taps. He had some fun with the bubbles and such, and didn't notice the door being opened. He was bent over a tap, watching the pink bubbles float over the water.

"If you do that one more time, I'll take you without warning," a voice said, and Draco spun around. Potter was standing in the door, staring at Draco's slender, white body. The latter smirked, and walked over to him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Then why don't you get undressed?" he purred, and Potter groaned, but did as the blonde told him to. When he was completely naked, it was clear that Potter was just as horny as Draco was. Draco smirked, and wrapped his hand around Potter's semi-erection. Then he pressed a kiss to his lips, and started walking towards the tub, still holding Potter in his hand. The brunette let out a small sound, but followed him, staying as close as possible. Draco squeezed his erection lightly, and felt it grow in his hand. When he got to the tub, he turned around, and wrapped his arms around Potter's neck. He kissed him hungrily, and raised one leg to wrap it around his waist. Potter moaned into his mouth, and pulled him closer, grabbing his ass and lifting him up, so that Draco could wrap both legs around him.

"I'm glad you've already prepared the tub," Potter mumbled against his lips, and Draco pushed his hips into Potter's.

"So get down, Potter," he answered, and the other boy obeyed. Draco squirmed when the warm water floated around his naked body, and bit down on Potter's delicate neck. The latter moaned, and turned around, pushing Draco up against the edge of the pool. He was rubbing himself against the blonde, desperately trying to create friction. Draco giggled, and slowly raised his hips, so that Potter's erection was nudging against his entrance.

"Fuck, Draco," Potter mumbled, slipping one hand down the other boy's body and over his hard limb, before he grabbed his own, and pushed himself slowly inside Draco. He moaned loudly, and grabbed the edge of the pool to steady himself. He let out a small sound of discomfort when Potter started moving, but the pleasure was putting the pain far behind and in the shadows.

"Harder," Draco demanded, and Potter pushed his hips upwards, making Draco's slender body slam against the cold tiles. He repeated the action, and Draco was surprised to find himself so close to coming. He thought Potter was just as close, since his movements sped up and became more and more desperate. So he clenched his muscles around the other boy, and Potter gasped, pushing into Draco more forcefully, while leaning into him and resting his head on his shoulder. He too was holding the edge of the pool, and used that support to drag himself forward and into Draco, before he pushed away again, and then back into him.

"Potter," Draco moaned loudly, and a hand gripped his head, forcing it back. He felt Potter's tounge lick his lips, before it travelled over his jaw and down his neck.

"Draco," he panted back, still holding his hair. He pushed in one more time, and then his body trembled, while Draco felt him explode inside. Potter released Draco's hair, and he pulled out. Draco moaned out his disappointment, but didn't have time to complain, because the dark haired boy lifted him out of the pool and up on the edge of the pool, stroking his white thighs carefully. Draco's erection was pointing straight into the air, and Potter wasted no time on foreplay: he almost swallowed it whole. Draco felt his body shake, and he grabbed Potter's hair, firmly thrusting in and out of his mouth, moaning his delight. It didn't take long for him to come, and soon he could pull Potter out of the pool, and cuddle with him on the cold tiles.

Draco pulled a towel over them, and shivered slightly. It was cold, lying like this, but he prefered staying close to the only person who could make him feel fully happy while being cold, than to be safe and warm in his own bed, alone.

"Maybe we should be getting back," Potter mumbled, making small circles with his tumb on Draco's wet neck. Draco groaned his dismay, and thightened his grip around Potter's waist. He snuggled his nose into the wet skin on his shoulder, and bit down lightly.

"I don't want to. Stay here." Potter didn't respond to this. He just sighed, and pulled Draco closer.

Draco was walking towards the Great Hall to eat dinner, when he met Longbottom again. This time, the boy didn't look that nervous, and he was holding something in his hand. Draco peered down, and frowned. It was the plant he had asked for.

"So you found it, Longbottom?" Draco asked, not bothering to make his voice polite or less frightening. Longbottom nodded, and pushed the plant into Draco's hand. He had a determined look on his face, so Draco waited. He couldn't look that determined if he wasn't going to ask Draco something. And he had been right.

"What do you need that plant for? I looked it up, since I wasn't exactly sure how to use it, and it's the main ingrediense in the only known potion to separate a veela from it's mate. Why, Malfoy?" he asked, looking at him with those damn puppy-eyes. Draco shrugged. He didn't want to explain this to the chubby Gryffindor, but he was in Potter's house, and it could easily slip.

"Because I want my mate to have a way to run off if he want to, without dying." Longbottom sighed loudly.

"Malfoy, you can die. There's only one person who actually survived that, and the veela died. Now, how would you cope with that if Harry died?" Draco almost fell to his feet. How the fuck did Longbottom know that Potter was his mate?

"How'd you know?" Draco asked, his voice trembling. _Damn, I wish this fucking trembling would stop!_ Longbottom smiled a little.

"It's obvious, Malfoy. But please, tell me you're not going to brew that potion. I can't stop you if you want to, but I know that Harry won't back out. If he did it by his own free will – which I guess, since you're trying to be nice to him – he wouldn't want you to do this." Draco just shrugged. This guy had nothing to do about it: he could just back off, now that Draco had thanked him for the favour and even told him what he was going to do with it.

"Mind your own business, Longbottom," he sneered, before he stroked past him, and walked on to the Great Hall.

Before he actually got into the hall, he was stopped by a crowd. They were all facing the door, and Draco stood on the tip of his toes to see if there was anything interesting there. Suddenly, a pair of hands was placed on his hips, and lifted him off the ground, allowing him to see. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, and relaxed when Potter's emerald eyes peered up at him. He turned his head around again, and looked directly at the door. Obviously, there was someone coming, someone important.

"Look, there he is," a girl whispered in front of him, nudging her friend in the side. Draco snorted: that's why he didn't like girls. They were too… Draco didn't even have the words.

"Can you put me down?" he said softly over his shoulder, and he was pulled into an embrace by Potter, his feet finally on the floor again. Potter nuzzled his nose into the crook of Draco's neck, breathing softly against his skin. Draco shrugged.

"Wonder who it is," he mumbled, and Potter stroke his hands over Draco's stomach. The latter grabbed his wrists, and held them still.

"I don't care," Potter giggled, and tried to free himself from Draco's grip. Draco just sighed, rolled his eyes, and let Potter run his hands under his shirt. It didn't hurt, if people didn't want to watch, they could just close their eyes or look away. Draco was busy studying the front door.

"Look, look!" the girl in front of him shrieked, and Draco focused his eyes on the tall, blonde guy by the door. He narrowed his eyes, and frowned. _Veela._ Of course Draco could recognize someone with veela-blood in their veins, and this guy defiently had it. More than Draco. If he had to guess, he'd guess that this guy's mom was a veela by the amound of charm he leaked out. Draco looked around, and wasn't surprised to find that many stunned faces, drooling mouths and empty eyes. _Damn, this guy will need a lifeguard during his year or years here,_ Draco thought, frowning again. He turned around, and gritted his teeth. Potter too had the same look on his face, only a bit different. Draco spun completely around, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Hey, don't look at him," he said, his voice hard. Potter shook his head to clear up, then he smiled and kissed Draco on the lips.

"Sorry. He's partly veela, right?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

"A lot more than I am. If I should guess, I'd say that his mom's a veela." Potter nodded, shot the guy a quick glance, before he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away. Draco gladly followed: he didn't feel comfortable around other veela's, only those related to him.

Potter pulled him around a corner, and pinned Draco to the wall, kissing him furiously. Draco was surprised, but kissed back gladly. He felt Potter's hand on his back, caressing the bare skin under his sweater, and Draco smiled slightly. He liked it when Potter went desperate. But when he started to pull on Draco's pants, he actually had to pull away. He narrowed his eyes, and another frown graced his lips when he saw the familiar expression. Potter had been hit by both the other veela's charm _and_ Draco's, and was drugged down like a cat during castrating.

"Potter, get a grip," Draco snapped, pushing the dark haired boy away. He did like kissing Potter, touching him and sleeping with him, but he did not like drugging him down with his veela-charm.

"Draco," he whinced, and pulled Draco back. Draco didn't turn around: instead, he ripped away his arm and walked on.

"Potter, you got hit by both mine and that other guys charm, and you are not thinking clear. Now, go take a shower or something, whatever you do after a wet dream or something." Potter just groaned, and walked up to Draco, grabbing his hand.

"I know that I am stuffed full of veela-charm right now, but does it matter?" Draco didn't hold his hand back, he just simply let the other boy hold his limp hand in his own.

"It does matter to me. How would you feel if you messed around with someone, and the next time you met them, they pretended not to know you?" Potter stopped abruptly, and dropped Draco's hand. The blonde turned around, and was shocked to see the twisted and hurt expression on Potter's face.

"So this is just 'messing around' for you?" he asked, his voice low. Draco sighed, and ran a hand over his eyes.

"I did not say that." Potter's expression didn't improve.

"You did." Draco opened his mouth to answer him, but Potter just shook his head. He still looked mad. _What the heck is wrong with him? People just don't get pissed this easily!_ Draco thought, frustrated. Potter turned his back to him, and started walking.

"See you later, _Malfoy,_" he called over his shoulder, leaving Draco groaning frustrated to himself.

A/N: Soo, I managed to get another chapter up! Are you proud of me? And remember, I wrote this while watching "1408" by Stephen King or at least a movie after his book, so sorry if it sucks. Reviews are love.


	4. Too close for comfort

CHAPTER 4:

**A/N: There, it will take some time to make this a full length-fic, but I'll do it, I swear. **

Draco dragged himself out of bed, groaning. It had been two weeks since he last was with his mate, and Draco felt dizzy and sick. He vomited the little he had eaten into the toiled, before he cleaned up, and dragged himself back to his bed. He really had to get in touch with Potter again, before they both died or something. He looked out the window, and sighed. He didn't like being sick, but there was no other way out right now. He just had to get that bloody potion done, and then at least Potter would be free from him.

He turned over to his stomach, and closed his eyes, trying to gain some strenght. He had to find Potter, he didn't want to die just yet. But right now, he'd just sleep a little more…

"Draco? Draco, get your lazy ass moving, you've been lying like this for weeks!" Blaise said, throwing something at him. Draco groaned, and pulled the covers over his head, and turned around.

"I've told you, I'm a fucking veela! I can't decide when my fucking mate decides to pay me a visit!" Of course Slytherin had to know about that little detail, or he'd be screwed. Blaise dropped down on his bed, and stared at Draco.

"Have you thought about that Potter might be just as sick as you are? And remember, he's not used to it whatsoever. I'm not pitying him, because I can't stand him, but I think you should concider that before you kill both yourself and him." Draco sighed, and sat up. If he were to make his way all over to Gryffindor Towel to see Potter, he had to get some help.

"Well, do you mind helping me over to Gryffindor Towel to see the brat?" Draco hissed, and Blaise grinned at him. He then hoisted Draco into a standing position, and pulled him with him. If Draco had been feeling better, he'd fix himself up before he went out, but no such luck. He just let Blaise drag him with him to the Gryffindor Towel.

"Potter?" Blaise suddenly said, surprise clearly visible in his voice. Draco raised his head, but when he saw what was in front of him, he wished he never did. There Potter was, as exhausted and sick as he was, in the arms of another man. And not just any other man, it was that damn veela-guy who was holding him, arms around his wrist and hands under his shirt. Potter looked limp and sick, and Draco tried straightning up. Blaise had to grab a hold of his shirt though, because he slowly tipped to one side.

"Malfoy," Potter said, surprised. The veela-guy still had a firm hold on him, and Draco felt his blood boil when he saw his hands devour the warmth of Potter's tanned flesh. So he tried rushing over to create a dramatic effect, but when Blaise had to support him all the way, it didn't quite work. The veela-guy raised an eyebrow, and looked at Draco from top to toe. Draco sent him a deadly glare, before he looked at Potter. He wouldn't touch him or anything if Potter didn't want to be touched.

"Potter," Draco started, but Potter just pushed himself away from the wall, and embraced Draco. Draco's eyes grew wide in surprise, but then he felt Potter's husky breath on his neck, and he knew he needed this just as much as he did himself.

"I'm not doing this because I still think you're in love with me. I'm doing this because we'll both perish if we don't." Draco nodded, and held Potter tightly. He knew he couldn't convince him otherwise just now, but later, later…

"Come on," Potter mumbled after a while, and pulled Draco with him. He sent one look in the veela-guys direction, and smiled apologizingly.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I guess I'll meet you later," he said, and the veela-guy – Andrew – smiled at him, and sent Draco a glare.

"Yes, of course, Harry. I'll see you later, good luck." And with that, he left. Draco gritted his teeth together, but decided not to think about it, and followed Potter into the Gryffindor Tower. Blaise had left too, and there were hardly anyone in the common room. So Potter pulled Draco with him upstairs, and ripped off his shirt. He was still weak, but even just the little touch not long ago helped. Draco followed Potter's example, and sat down on the bed. Potter joined him, and signalized for him to creep under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to touch as much skin as possible.

Draco remembered when the roles were switched, and it was Draco craving for more touching, and Draco being the demanding one. Now it was Potter who had his arms wrapped around him, and it was Potter who ordered Draco around.

"Why do you have to be such an ass, Draco?" Potter suddenly mumbled, nuzzling his nose in Draco's hair.

"Why do you have to flirt with that guy?" Draco replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Potter. He would never say it out loud, but he was jelaous like hell, and if he could, he'd blow that shit into pieces. Potter laughed a little, then he ran a finger down Draco's spine.

"Are you jelaous, Draco?" he mumbled, and Draco groaned to tell him how stupid he was. He didn't reply, though, he just scooted a little closer. Just a little more, a little more warmth…

"Hey." No reply. He tried again. "Hey!" Still no reply.

Potter had his arms wrapped so closely around Draco he found it hard to breathe, so no way if he could leave. And Potter was still sleeping. Draco felt so much better, but now he needed some space.

"Potter, get up," Draco said loudly, and poked Potter's ribs. The other who slept in the same room as Potter had left long ago, so Draco didn't need to worry about waking someone up.

"Hmm?" Potter mumbled, snuggling a little closer. Draco bit his lip, and tried to wriggle out of the touch.

"Potter, you're choking me," he said irritated, and Potter looked down at him, grinning drowsily. Then he made a face, and sat up. Draco sighed, and stretched his body firmly. Then he looked over at Potter, who suddenly looked a bit sick again.

"What? You're not well yet?" Draco asked, but Potter just looked away, hands under the covers. Draco's eyes travelled south, and then he smirked. He came closer to Potter's ear, and bit the earlobe carefully.

"Knock it off, Malfoy," Potter sneered, but Draco just giggled. He slipped one hand under the covers, pushed away Potter's, and massaged the bulge in his pants.

"Had any wet dreams this night, Potter?" he purred, rubbing harder. Potter moaned, and dropped back. He arched his back into the touch, and closed his eyes, as small sounds of pleasure escaped his lips. Draco bent down to kiss him, devouring his taste firmly. He had missed that taste.

Then he went down, pulling Potter's pyjamapants off. He stroke Potter's erection a few times, before he closed his mouth around it, swirling his tongue over the head. Potter gasped, and arched his back into the touch. Draco gagged slightly, before he relaxed his throat and hummed lightly.

"Fuck, Draco," Potter mumbled, grabbing Draco's blonde hair. Draco looked up, to find Potter gasping for breath already, and he had his eyes shut tightly. Draco made a quick decition, and pulled down his own pants, while still sucking Potter slowly. Then he quickly stroke himself a few times, before he sat up, releasing Potter's very hard member from his mouth.

"No," Potter mumbled, and opened his eyes. He blushed furiously when he saw what Draco was up to, though, and shut his mouth.

Draco was hoovering over Potter's hips, knees down in the matress on each side of Potter's body. His erection was standing proudly, and he was looking down, his hand wrapped around Potter's own erection. He had himself positioned over Potter's erection, which was wet and slick with salvia. Then he lowered himself, taking a sharp breath when the pain ripped through his body. Potter moaned, and pushed upwards, filling Draco completely. The blonde let out a small whince of pain, and Potter pulled him down. He kissed his forehead lightly, and stroke his hands down the blonde's back.

"Are you all right?" Potter mumbled, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest. The tightness around him was almost unbearable, and he wanted to move so badly. Draco nodded, and pushed himself up again, so that he was riding Potter in some sort of way. Then he pushed himself up, feeling Potter's erection twitch lightly, before he sat down again.

He soon created a steady rhythm, pushing himself up and sitting down again. Potter held his hips firmly at first, but as the pace quickened, he dug his nails deeper and deeper. Soon he raised his hips to meet his motions, and Draco moaned loudly.

"Damn…" Potter said, his breath hitched. Draco just continued his motions, up and down, up and down. The sound that came when their hips smacked together drove Draco mad, and he felt himself close to coming.

"Potter," Draco breathed, as he seated himself completely, coming hard all over Potter's body. Potter sat up quickly, and wrapped his arms around Draco's body, pushing upwards one last time. The feeling of being filled was wonderful, and Draco let out a small sound of pleasure. Then Potter went limp, and he pulled himself out of Draco. He fell back on the bed, closing his eyes and panting heavily. Draco was still sitting on top of him, exhausted but pleased. Then he did the unthinkable: he lied down on top of Potter, wrapping his arms around Potter's tanned body. The latter looked at him, before he wrapped his arms around his sholders.

"Merlin, Draco," Potter mumbled, nuzzling his nose in Draco's damp hair. The blonde huffed, and closed his eyes tightly.

"I don't want you to meet him," Draco mumbled back, holding him closer. Potter fell silent, before he stroke a hand through his hair.

"Why not? I can have friends, even if I'm with you, you know." Draco sat up, staring at his mate. Then he turned his back towards him, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He don't want to be just your friend," he sneered, and Potter sighed. He sat up, and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder, and sighed again.

"Are you jelaous of him, Draco? You're my mate. I can't abandon you." Draco stiffened, and got to his feet, trying to find his clothes. Potter quickly got out of the bed too, and held Draco close, refusing him to leave.

"What is it?" he mumbled, and Draco huffed, looking away.

"So you're just sticking with me because I'm your mate?" Potter turned him around, so that he was facing him, and forced him to look at him.

"No, I chose it myself, you know. Please, we just made up, sort of. Can't we go one day without fighting?" Draco looked down, even if Potter still had a grip on his chin, but he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't know," he mumbled, and Potter sighed. Then he pulled him in for a hug, his tanned arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulders. Then he pulled him over to the bed, where they lied down. Potter wrapped the covers around them, stroking Draco's naked back lightly.

"Go to sleep again. We can lose one more day," Potter mumbled, and Draco sighed, closing his eyes. He was right. He could lose one more day, if he got to spend it with him.

A/N: Well, it wasn't the longest chapter, but it's a chapter, neh? Well, I hope you'll all like it, because I think I am pleased with it. But I'm happy all day now, because we have the most wonderful weather! :D happy face


End file.
